sasconceptionfandomcom-20200214-history
Cataclysm
The Cataclysm is a robotic class in SAS5. It's slightly simular to the Guardian however this has a very different role. The Cataclysm has 1 primary weapon slot and 2 pistol slots. The pistols are auto aiming however. Unlike the Guardian this has mostly offensive, high damaging abilities. It starts off with a broken RIA 02 Skills The Cataclysm has many abilities capable of seriously punishing the opponents. A couple of the abilities however can be invalueble support. 1. Power Channel: By feeding the battery energy to the engines, you can go faster! Using this ability will significantly boost the speed potential. 2. Bombard: The bottom of the Cataclysm is loaded with high-payload explosives that can be dropped on opponents. This combined with Power Channel can make an effective bomber. 3. Strike: Ice-missiles mounted on the wings of the Cataclysm that're capable of slowing opponents can provide invalueble support to your team by making landing hits far easier. 4. Scan: Built in computers can let the Cataclysm see far greater of a distance than just about anything else, it can also provide valuble information to the team. (passive). 5. Puncture: An armour piercing round fired from a front mounted auto-cannon can make a hole through armour as well as dealing a lot of damage, creating a weak spot. Shooting this weak spot will ignore a percentage of armour. This coupled with Strike can make a target far easier to bring down. 6. AP rounds: By putting these modifications to weaponry, it can deal with armour far easier. 7. Poison Release: The bottom of the Cataclysm is also (apparently) able to hold a lot of poison, this can be used to create a long-lasting, dangerous pool of acid. It can last for 15 or so seconds! It can be combined with Strike to pin opponents in a pool of poison or you can use it with Bombard to do massive damage. 8. Medical Supplies: The "cargo bay" can also hold medical supplies. Playstyle The Cataclysm has a fairly broad role. It can act as a scout, high damage dealer and a support. The Scan ability as well as the ability to avoid almost all melee attacks through flight can make it useful for checking out areas, locating important things and gathering items in a fairly secure room (as long as there are no strong, ranged infected). The Power Channel ability can also help with this task by letting the Cataclysm avoid most things. The ability to use 3 weapons at once can be used to deal a lot of damage. Abilities like Bombard and AP rounds can be coupled with this to deal huge amounts of brute force towards opponents. Using things like Bombard can be coupled with Power Channel to quickly get on top of the opponents, release the payload and get out. Also things like Medical Supplies, Puncture and Strike can be used to both make it easier for your team-members as well as devestate individual or multiple targets. The slowing of Strike can be used to pretty much draw targets to a halt; combined with Puncture and/or Poison Release you can pin targets in a very bad position. Benefits 1. Can carry 1 primary and 2 pistols. 2. Can fly over most melee attacks. (As well as things like a Bloater's acid pool). 3. High move speed. 4. Can use modules. 5. Powerful abilities 6. Can use mounted weapons as though they were normal. 7. Reduced speed penalty for heavy weapons. (Penalties are reduced by 75%)! 8. High health cap 9. High energy cap. Penalties 1. Only gets healed for 35% of normal. 2. Only uses modules. 3. The auto-targeting pistols can use a lot of ammo (which is a problem if you're using a not standard pistol). 4. You can't manually aim the pistols. (Fortunately the AI is very intelligent anyway, yay aimbot :D). 5. Takes +10% damage from acid. (Not poisons though). 6. Can't take cover behind barricades. (It flies, how would that work at all?) Armour This uses armour modules just like the Guardian does. Stats Move speed: 1.5x that of normal It has a massive 2000 health (+200 per level) however it only gets 35% healing from all sources. Energy: 140 cap at a standard regen rate. Back-Story Notes Zombies that can't hit it will not try to, they'll just go for another target if possible. So don't think you can just get in the middle of a crowd of stalkers and have them crowd around you whilst team-members and/or you mows them down. Work in progress Category:Classes